<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【我×科瓦奇】红 by Chavela</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833542">【我×科瓦奇】红</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela'>Chavela</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Altered Carbon (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pictures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>那是我第四次，也是最后一次见到武·科瓦奇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takeshi Kovacs/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>基于剧版《碳变/副本》第一季<br/>剧情/人设篡改<br/>三观破碎<br/>本质是一筐黄色废料<br/>多图（GIF）<br/>请重口接受不能者和年龄不达标的小朋友不！要！点！开！</p><p>武·前期|星际战士·中期|赏金猎人·后期|机械战警·科瓦奇<br/>科瓦奇和奥特嘉互有好感，属于友达以上、恋人未满<br/>班克罗夫黑白通吃，是『云端梦绕』的幕后大老板，而『我』是他手下一名小弟</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>我第一次见到武·科瓦奇，是在『云端梦绕』被砸得面目全非的酒吧里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那天『云端』上来了一群不知死活的富二代，因为看上一个被人提前预约过的妹子，对着服务生大打出手，还砸坏了吧里好几柜名贵外星酒水，最后拍拍屁股跑了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>班克罗夫听闻后大发脾气，上到『云端』来，当场打爆了那个被吓到哭出声的妓女的皮质盘。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我的头子——一个脸上刺满俄文刺青的彪形大汉——不满地瞪着他前几日才（免费）肏过的女人的尸体，往前跨了一步，大声向班克罗夫保证他一定会在三天之内将那帮砸场子的兔崽子绑来向他赔罪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>真是个蠢货。</em>我麻木地想着，<em>班克罗夫可不是吃这一套的人。</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>果不其然，班克罗夫一边冷笑着说“连几个闹事的小混账都制不住，你对我已经毫无价值可言”，一边崩掉了他那颗硕大的头颅。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>发泄完怒火的玛士擦了擦他的枪，随手往一众小弟中一指：“你！是的，就是你，绿脑袋！从现在开始，你就是这儿的头子了！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我周围的人齐刷刷地回过头看向我。我左望望右望望，发现我好像是人群中唯一一个染着绿色头发的人——<em>Damn!</em>——我赶紧上前两步，恭敬十足地朝班克罗夫行了个礼，卯足了力气喊了一声：“是，老板！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“如果再有这样的事发生…你知道后果。”班克罗夫挥了挥他拿枪的那只手，“现在——给我把这里打扫干净！我还有<strong>客人</strong>要招待！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我赶紧示意身后的小弟将那两块破烂的尸体给搬走，又使唤之前往我饮料里撒过尿的几个混混跪在地上拿抹布把地擦干净。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>班克罗夫看上去对我的办事效率还挺满意，抿着嘴点了点头，叫他的小秘书“去把客人请上来”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>于是我第一次见到了那个男人——武·科瓦奇。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>当时他拽得一批，手上夹着香烟从一众小弟面前走过，正眼都没有瞧我们一眼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>班克罗夫对他态度很好。实际上，我还从没见他对谁这么和颜悦色过。<em>（也许除了他的妻儿？不过我也只是在喝酒时无意听他的贴身保镖提起过，所以也不能断言。）</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>班克罗夫告诉他，一群以折磨、施虐为乐的富二代玩死了他手下一个女孩，还打伤他的人，砸了他的场子——“这件事必须要有一个了结”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>科瓦奇昂着他那张性冷淡的脸，颇为倨傲地表示他的价码不低。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我在心里嗤笑一声：<em>班克罗夫可是这颗星球上最富有的人，没有什么是他买不起的。竟然还有人敢在他的面前“炫耀”价码？</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>出人意料的是，班克罗夫只是好脾气地表示，他给的报酬一定会让他满意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>讲真，如果换作是别的任何人，此刻应该早就受宠若惊感恩戴德地叩谢圣恩了。但科瓦奇只是毫不在意地抖了抖烟，把我刚刚才命人给打扫得光光净净的地面又蒙上了一层灰翳。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我不收信用额①。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“当然。早有耳闻。”班克罗夫神秘一笑，“我当然不会用金钱这种庸俗的东西来侮辱我们伟大的星际战士。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“……<strong>渴望</strong>。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我将满足你内心最深处的渴望。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>班克罗夫伸手抚上科瓦奇的胸膛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Reileen Kawahara.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>科瓦奇脸色一变。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<strong>成为我的人</strong>……我将许诺你——你的胞妹，你的血亲…你的至爱。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>①相当于我们现在世界的流通货币</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>II.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>我第二次见到武·科瓦奇时，他正在为班克罗夫派给他的任务生闷气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>班克罗夫那段日子过得挺不顺的——妻子出轨保镖，儿子冒名顶替他签了一笔赔本买卖，女儿抛弃豪门未婚夫跟一个打黑拳的贱种跑了——这一系列的事情让他的毒瘾越来越大，上到『云端梦绕』的次数也越来越多。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>科瓦奇来找他时，他正好刚吸完一剂Stallion①，找了两个妓女开了房准备办事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>所以当科瓦奇怒气冲冲地打倒看门的守卫、冲进私人会所区企图找他理论时，我眼疾手快地把一个穿着十分清凉的小姐推了出去，用她那对快要从胸罩里跳出来的奶子成功拦住了科瓦奇的去路。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>科瓦奇显然无法对一位醉醺醺又穿着暴露的女士置之不理。他冲班克罗夫那道消失在密码门后的身影骂了一句“Fuck”，一手抱起那位小姐，不情不愿地找了个卡座坐下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我为自己的机智行为暗暗点了个赞。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我又向一旁的服务生使了个眼色，让他去询问科瓦奇是否需要任何服务。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>服务生带着那张万年不变的专业微笑脸去了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>科瓦奇先是被突然出现在身边的人吓了一跳，然后白了他一眼，在服务生面带笑容将目光落在卡座对面东倒西歪还一边扒拉着本来就不多的衣料的女人时，科瓦奇尴尬地摆了摆手，让他赶快把人弄走，顺便上一瓶伏特加。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我支着下巴看着服务生把女人扛走后科瓦奇如释重负地吐了一口气，然后抿着嘴一杯又一杯地给自己满上那味道堪比工业酒精的古早饮品。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>还有人喜欢这种又贵又呛喉咙的东西？……真是奇妙。</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我嘬了一口手里的3D打印复合营养果蔬汁——<em>咳，Tui！真jb难喝！</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>在我的果蔬汁快要见底的时候，班克罗夫终于办完事出来了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他满头大汗，脚步也有些虚浮，扶着门框一脸惊恐地盯着地板上五颜六色的镭射灯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>讲真这不是他第一次到『云端』上来搞3P了，但这还是我第一次见到他搞完之后这么魂不守舍的——<em>莫非真是人老了，机能退化了？…也不对啊，他用的可是最好的义体。</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>科瓦奇也看到了他，放下酒杯直直向他走去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>班克罗夫这才注意到他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他像是见了鬼似的猛吸了一口气，慌张地冲我招了招手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我立刻意识到可能发生了什么不妙的事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我赶紧向班克罗夫跑去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bancroft，我必须跟你解释清楚，我现在虽然为你做事，但——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“救命！救命啊！救救我——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就在这时，先前跟班克罗夫一起进到房间的一个小妞衣衫不整地跑了出来，嘴里惊慌地喊着救命。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>科瓦奇皱了皱眉头，伸手想要捉住她。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我抢在他之前一把把那女人按在怀里：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嘘——好了，好了，Ava。Bancroft先生身体不适，项目提前结束了，角色扮演取消？嗯？今天你可以提前回家休息。我现在送你去传送口，怎么样？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那女人缩在我怀里，仰头惊疑不定地望着我。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>科瓦奇还想说些什么，但班克罗夫已经恢复了往日精明商人的模样，巧妙地岔开了话题，询问他对自己派给他的任务有什么不满。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我趁着这会儿工夫赶紧向两人鞠了个躬，一面假装亲热地牵起那女人的手，带着她离开了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>我一把将那女人甩在床上，回头示意小弟把门锁好，这才蹲下来打量起地上的尸体。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——毫无疑问，这是班克罗夫点的两个婊子中的另一个。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她赤裸裸地侧躺在地上，嘴角淌着一片污秽，脖子和乳房上布满了指痕，下半身盖在一片染着血迹和不明黄色液体的床单下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我小心翼翼地掀开她的头发——皮质盘被扣了出来，电路已经破损了，<em>看来是没救了。</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>我叹了口气，拎着床单上勉强还算是白色的一角掀开——她的两腿间已经被玩得不成样子，血肉和着精液夹杂在一起，连入口都看不清了——<em>真是可怜。</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>被我扔到床上的那个妹子已经哭得不成人样了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我将床单盖了回去，遮住那一堆血肉，尽量摆出一副温和怜悯的样子：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey，听我说…你叫什么名字？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“M…Mary②……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“好的，Mary，好姑娘。别哭了。来，先把眼泪擦擦……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我递了一张手帕给她。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Mary…你能告诉我这里发生了什么吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她呆呆地看着我，浑身不自觉地打着冷颤，下巴哆哆嗦嗦地抖动着。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我挤出一个和蔼的微笑：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不要怕，Mary。告诉我发生了什么，这样我才能<strong>帮</strong>你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她眼睛快速地眨了几下，把快要流出来的眼泪又憋了回去，犹豫着开了口：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我…我和Lena③…Bancroft一开始只是要我们脱光衣服喝酒……然…然后他开始和Lena性交。他…他很兴奋…越来越兴奋……Lena说他弄疼她了，不知道为什么他就突然很生气，说我们都是贱人，都只是图他的钱……他开始打Lena……我想让他放手，但他力气实在是太大了……他掐住Lena的脖子，还把酒瓶往她的…她的阴道…里塞。Lena一直在尖叫…我太害怕了，求他停下，但他根本不听……Lena想反抗，但Bancroft直接扣爆了她的皮质盘……一直到Lena没气了，他还是没有停……我…我真的很害怕…怕自己就是下一个……然后他突然就停住了，还很疑惑地看着我，好像杀死Lena的不是他……接着他就出去了……我很害怕，怕他又回来，所以才……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嘘——好的，好姑娘。我知道了，我知道了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我在心里面翻了个白眼，心想<em>这狗日的嗑了药还真tm猛。</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>那姑娘还在继续哭着。我实在是不忍心看她这样漂亮的姑娘被这样的阴影笼罩着度过一生——但我也做不到动动手指就把班克罗夫这样的大人物给关进监狱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我拔出了别在后腰上的手枪。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“别怕。别怕。”我轻轻拍了拍她的后背，将她抱在怀里，“我会帮你的……你以后都不用<strong>再</strong>害怕了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我将枪口抵上她的后脑勺——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Bang bang, my baby shot me down.④</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>①一种强效毒品，会使吸食者的肾上腺素和睾丸激素猛增，从而对性爱产生极端的需求，同时也会增加吸食者的暴力倾向<br/>②从『云端梦绕』跳楼自杀的那个妓女<br/>③在『云端梦绕』被班克罗夫杀死的那个妓女<br/>④《Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)》，出自《杀死比尔》电影原声带</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>III</strong>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>第三次见到武·科瓦奇时，我悄悄帮他支付了一笔价格不菲的义体维修费用。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>那时候他已经和班克罗夫撕破了脸。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他不知从哪儿听到消息得知班克罗夫雇他追杀的人其实都并不是什么穷凶极恶的罪犯，而是影响了他赚钱的拦路鬼而已；班克罗夫手中的王牌——他的妹妹——也被发现不过是一具没有记忆没有灵魂的克隆赝品。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>原本就对班克罗夫的强硬和隐瞒颇有微词的他毫不犹豫地选择了背叛班克罗夫，转而和一个条子小妞搞在一起①，开始调查起班克罗夫的不法营生来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>噢，真是天真。</em>我咋了咋舌头，<em>局子里有多少达官显贵都从班克罗夫的生意里分着钱呢。一个两百多年前的星际老古董和一个警衔低微的愣头青小妞就想搞垮这一片参天大树？未免也太高看自己了。</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>不过……纵使如此，我还是不希望看到他受伤的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>可能因为他是我见过的唯一一个<strong>干干净净</strong>的人吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>所以，当他和他的条子小情人在斗兽场②被人打断了胳膊昏迷过去之后，我仗着和斗兽场主人的兄弟情分（其实就是他到『云端梦绕』嫖妓的时候给他打个折）带走了他们。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>我让小弟们把科瓦奇和他的条子小妞给扛到了医院。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>接诊处涂着大红色艳俗口红的大姐扔了个纸条出来，头也不抬地往旁边一指，示意我们站到一边等着去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我瞅了一眼大厅里坐着躺着的各路货色，又看了看纸条上跟屏幕叫号相去甚远的数字，很不客气地把手往大姐面前的柜台上一拍：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你搞错了，女士。我这儿伤得挺重的，恐怕必须立刻进行手术。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她很不耐烦地抬起头，张嘴就是一个“F”的口型。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我身后的小弟齐齐往前一站，活生生把她刚要出口的“Fuck”给吓成了“Fine”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我格外礼貌地向她道了谢，跟着匆匆跑来的护士小妹去了手术室。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>给科瓦奇做着截肢的医生喋喋不休地向我介绍着他们医院各种款式各种功能的仿生义肢。我好笑地听着他“吧啦吧啦”地说了一个多小时，手指在智能屏幕上一划，直接选了上面最贵的那一个。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他终于闭上了嘴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>过了一会儿，科瓦奇躺在病床上被抬出来了，他的条子小情人进去了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那医生轻车熟路地切着条子小妞的胳膊，一边问我：“这一个也要一样的吗？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我愣了愣：“……不。这个不用。切掉就好。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那医生忽然十分惊恐地抬起头来瞪着我：“什么？…如果不要的话，那我…切多了……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我跟他对视了几秒，然后“噗”的一下笑出了声：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“艹！开玩笑的——当然还是要一样的！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他像盯精神病那样盯了我几秒，确定我没有在开玩笑之后，又埋头对付起手上的残肢来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我伸手在屏幕上按了几下，像之前一样付了款，然后把两张账单付款人那一项都改成了“匿名”。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我敲了敲玻璃：“喂。钱我已经付了。他们醒来以后不要告诉他们我的样子。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>①指克莉丝汀·奥特嘉（Kristin Ortega），本剧女主<br/>②指Panama Rose Fightdrome，我不知道具体中文翻译是什么，所以文里就叫做“斗兽场”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>